Before you die
by Hibarii
Summary: "Sen. To sen. To na pewno sen. Jeden z tych najgorszych. Sen o umieraniu. To sen. To musi być sen. Nie ma innej opcji." Ciężko ranny Kagami trafia do szpitala. A tam okazuje się, że zatrzymał się na granicy życia i śmierci. Jakiego wyboru dokona? Podąży dalej czy zostanie? [chyba mocno fluffiaste]


Hm. No więc tak. Wyszło trochę miękko, ech, ale nie mogłam tego zrobić inaczej, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie za bardzo razić w oczy. ^^" I szczerze, to ciekawa jestem Waszej reakcji, bo w sumie sama nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, a taki dziwny pomysł wpadł mi do głowy. :D A wszystko przez 30 Seconds To Mars - A Modern Myth

* * *

_ - „Do wszystkich jednostek! Alarm! W zachodniej dzielnicy płonie hala targowa! Pełna mobilizacja!"_

_- Komunikat z ostatniej chwili! W dzielnicy XX płonie hala targowa…_

_- … przyczyny nie są znane, brak informacji o ofiarach i rannych…_

_- … rozpoczęła się akcja ratunkowa…_

_- „Do wszystkich jednostek policyjnych. Polecenie zabezpieczenia terenu katastrofy i umożliwienie akcji gaśniczej…"_

_- …płomienie szaleją w hali targowej, kłęby dymu zasłoniły niebo, wciąż nieznane są żadne informacje dotyczące rannych._

_- „Do wszystkich jednostek pożarniczych – potrzebne wsparcie, przyślijcie helikoptery!"_

_- …karetki wyjechały na sygnałach…_

_- …strażacy robią, co mogą. Jedna z ekip weszła do płonącej hali w poszukiwaniu ludzi…_

_- …mamy komunikat, że kilka osób wyprowadzono z płonącej hali. Udzielana jest im pierwsza pomoc. Liczba ofiar wciąż nieznana…_

_- Komunikat z ostatniej chwili! Hala targowa zawaliła się! W środku przebywali strażacy i najprawdopodobniej inni ludzie…_

_- „Do wszystkich jednostek! Przyślijcie wsparcie! W środku wciąż są nasi ludzie!"_

_- „Do wszystkich szpitali – pełen stan gotowości, hala targowa zawaliła się, możliwa duża ilość poszkodowanych…"_

_- W zachodniej dzielnicy płonąca hala zawaliła się. W środku znajdowali się strażacy i najprawdopodobniej cywile. Brak z nimi jakiegokolwiek kontaktu…_

_- Mija piąta godzina gaszenia płonącej hali. Liczba rannych z ostatnich doniesień przekroczyła pięćdziesiąt osób, jedna osoba zmarła w wyniku obrażeń. Los strażaków i uwięzionych ludzi wciąż nieznany…_

_- …helikoptery gaszą płonącą halę, kolejna ekipa strażaków przygotowuje się do wejścia do miejsca katastrofy…_

_- …ranni są wyprowadzani z hali, wciąż nieznana jest ich pełna liczba, szacuje się na około stu osób, w tym członkowie pierwszej ekipy strażaków…_

_- …to wielka tragedia dla całego narodu…_

_- Jeżeli ktoś z państwa rodziny tam był, prosimy telefonować pod numer wyświetlany się u dołu ekranu…_

_- „Do wszystkich jednostek policji – obstawić ulice, by umożliwić przejazd karetek do najbliższych szpitali!"_

_- …trzech strażaków w stanie ciężkim trafiło do szpitala…_

_- …los reszty nieznany…_

_- …płomienie zostają powoli opanowane przez ekipy gaśnicze, szacowane są straty. Liczba rannych i zmarłych wciąż rośnie, stan kilku jest poważny…_

_- …łączymy się w tym tragicznym dniu ze wszystkimi rodzinami…_

* * *

Powieki mu ciążyły. Próbował je otworzyć, ale miał wrażenie, że ktoś mu je skleił. Słyszał rozmowy, ale były zbyt stłumione i oddalone, by mógł je zrozumieć. Dźwięki i głosy nakładały się na siebie tworząc nic nie znaczącą dla niego kakofonie. Nic nie czuł. Jakby unosił się w jakimś dziwnym niebycie. Czy można nic nie czuć? Czy… czy można nie czuć siebie? Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmiało. Miał wrażenie, że dryfuje w jakimś niepojętym stanie nieważkości, jakby kompletnie nic nie ważył, ale czuł się zbyt zdezorientowany, by móc to lepiej pojąć. Nie wiedział, ile trwał w takim zawieszeniu, pojęcie czasu i przestrzeni przestało mieć dla niego znaczenie, nie miał żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Minęła godzina? Doba? Tydzień? A może sekunda zaledwie? Nie wiedział. Wiedział za to, że głosy wokół stają się coraz wyraźniejsze. Spośród tego słownego hałasu wyłapywał pojedyncze słowa, ale brzmiały one tak bezsensownie, że nawet się nad nimi nie zastanawiał. Trwał więc w tym dziwnym otępieniu, starając się zrozumieć coś z otaczającego chaosu, a czas płynął, bądź stał w miejscu, a może nie było go wcale?

- Jak to nie wiecie?! Jak to, do diabła, nie wiecie?!

Ktoś wrzeszczał. Ktoś krzyczał z prawdziwą wściekłością. Ten głos był dla niego dziwnie znajomy. Wiedział, że powinien wiedzieć, do kogo należy, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć do kogo…

- Uspokój się…

Kolejny znajomy głos…

- Nie uspokoję się! Nie uspokoję się, kurwa twoja mać! Dlaczego nie wiecie?! Dlaczego wy wiecznie nic, kurwa, nie wiecie?!

- Już ci powiedziałem, jego stan jest poważny, jest w śpiączce…

- Kiedy się obudzi?

- Nie możemy tego jednoznacznie stwierdzić… Przestań tak patrzeć! Nie jesteśmy bogami, do licha! Robimy co możemy…

- To róbcie więcej!

Miał dziwne wrażenie, że rozmowa toczy się o nim. Po prostu… po prostu czuł podskórnie, że głosy, które znał, a których nie potrafił nazwać, z jakiegoś niepojętego powodu dyskutują o nim. I to tak, jakby go nie było. A przecież był. Słyszał ich. Przecież, do licha, siedział. Nawet otworzył te cholerne, sklejone oczy. Zdążył nawet ogarnąć, że znajduje się w sali szpitalnej. Po co więc było tyle hałasu?

- Idę do niego.

- Aomine, zaczekaj!

- Nie będę czekał! Nie będę, kurwa, czekał! I zejdź mi z drogi, bo wyciągnę pistolet i urządzę wam tu pierdoloną masakrę!

Aomine…

Aomine.

Aomineaomineaomineaomine!

Oczywiście. Aomine. To mógł być tylko on. Tylko dlaczego ten dupek wszczynał burdy w szpitalu? Niewychowany gnój.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy drzwi z trzaskiem otworzyły się. Oho. Daiki był wściekły. Otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale to, co stało się z twarzą Aomine, odebrało mu głos. Oczy Aomine skierowane w jego stronę, ale nie patrzące bezpośrednio na niego były… Z trudem na nie patrzył, czując dziwną mieszaninę zażenowania i zawstydzenia. Nigdy nie widział takich oczu u niego. Nigdy więcej nie chciał ich widzieć. To… to do niego nie pasowało. To było nawet więcej niż straszne. Aomine Daiki nie jest stworzony do tego, by w jego oczach widać było zdruzgotanie…

- Aomi… - zaczął z wahaniem, jednak umilkł szybko, gdy Daiki ruszył w jego stronę. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, by to dziwne coś tkwiące w jego oczach zniknęło.

- Ty skończony ośle… - Drżący szept uleciał z ust Aomine, a Kagami poczuł, jak ciarki przechodzą mu po ciele. O co temu debilowi chodziło? I czemu nie patrzył na niego? Kagami śledził wzrokiem rękę Aomine, która z wahaniem nakryła dłoń spoczywającą na białej pościeli. Czując, jak coś ściska go w gardle podążył wzrokiem w górę, wzdłuż ramienia i nieomal nie wyskoczył ze swojej skóry. Wróć. Wróć! Jakie nieomal! On to zrobił!

O kurwa.

O kurwa mać…

Nie… Nie. No nie. No kurwa mać po prostu NIE!

O kurwa, o kurwa, jak w jakimś pieprzonym filmie. To się, do diabła, nie dzieje, no to się nie dzieje.

Spanikowany cofał się w tył prawie przewracając. Dobrzy bogowie, ja pierdole, no kurwa nie! Oddychać. Oddychać. Przede wszystkim oddychać. To sen. To jakiś cholerny, pojebany sen, z którego w końcu się obudzi.

Nie, nie, nie, nie.

Czuł, że to stanowczo za dużo dla niego. Stanowczo za dużo. Nawet jak na posrany sen. Prawie na oślep opuścił pokój, czując, że jeżeli zostanie tam choćby sekundę dłużej, to po prostu eksploduje mu od tego mózg. Wyszedł na korytarz, rozglądając się w popłochu. Długi, biało-zielony korytarz pełen drzwi i oszklonych szyb. Przez chwilę przyglądał się lekarzom i pielęgniarkom, którzy co i rusz wędrowali po korytarzu, jednak żadne z nich zdawało się go nie widzieć.

Sen. To sen. To na pewno sen. Jeden z tych najgorszych. Sen o umieraniu. To sen. To musi być sen. Nie ma innej opcji.

- Witam.

Kagami podskoczył w miejscu, tłumiąc okrzyk przerażania i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Patrzyły na niego duże, jasne oczy niskiej, naprawdę niziutkiej kobiety.

- Wystraszyłam cię. Przepraszam – powiedziała, jednak jej twarz pozostała niewzruszona. Kogoś Kagamiemu przypominała, jednak nadal był zbyt zdezorientowany, by potrafił sobie to przypomnieć.

- Eeee… Dzień dobry… - wydusił z siebie. Delikatny, niemal niezauważalny uśmiech wygiął jej usta. Oboje spojrzeli na lekarza, który ich minął. Kagami otworzył usta, chcąc go zaczepić, jednak ubiegła go kobieta.

- Nie widzą nas.

Spojrzał na nią. Była naprawdę niziutka, ledwie sięgała mu czubkiem głowy do połowy piersi. Jasne oczy patrzyły na niego spokojnie, w ten najbardziej z możliwych deprymujący sposób, że miał ochotę przestąpić z nogi na nogę jak jakiś uczniak.

- Ty… - zaciął się. Nie przejdzie mu to przez gardło. Jak to powie, będzie oznaczało, że akceptuje ten fakt. A to… A to był tylko jebany koszmar, do cholery.

- Ja cię widzę. Ale oni nie widzą ani ciebie, ani mnie.

- Czemu? – wydukał, mając wrażenie, że to spojrzenie niemal prześwietla go na wylot…

Kobieta patrzyła na niego wzrokiem nieruchomym i kompletnie nieczytelnym, po czym jej usta po raz kolejny wygięły się w leciutkim uśmiechu.

- Przejdźmy się – powiedziała i, nie czekając na jego reakcję, ruszyła przed siebie. Kagami podążył za nią, czując się jak… Jak… To było tak dziwne i nierealne, że nawet nie wiedział jak, nie potrafił tego nazwać. Kobieta milczała, więc postanowił sam się odezwać, przy okazji zaspokajając swoją ciekawość. To, co wykiełkowało w jego głowie, kompletnie mu się nie podobało.

- Umarłem? – spytał bez ogródek.

Kobieta zerknęła na niego kątem oka.

- Prawie.

- Prawie? Co to znaczy „prawie"? Można „prawie" umrzeć? – Zmarszczył zirytowany brwi, czując się, jakby ktoś robił sobie z niego jaja.

- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałeś.

- Jeszcze nie… Co? Czekaj, czekaj! – Zatrzymał się, postanawiając sobie, że gdziekolwiek idą, on się, do cholery, nigdzie nie ruszy, dopóki nie uzyska satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi. Za dużo filmów i światełek w tunelu. Nie ma bata, by dalej gdziekolwiek szedł. Kobieta zatrzymała się, patrząc na niego ze spokojem.

- Umarłem? – spytał nieco napastliwie.

- Jeszcze nie – powtórzyła cierpliwie.

- Co to znaczy?

- To znaczy, że jeszcze nie poszedłeś dalej, nie przekroczyłeś progu.

- Jakiego progu? – Zmrużył powieki.

- Granicy między życiem a śmiercią.

- A… Aha. To ten… Jest coś dalej?

Delikatny, tajemniczy uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach.

- Na to pytanie nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć. To twoja decyzja, czy chcesz się tego dowiedzieć.

- Ale dlaczego… Czekaj, to jest moja decyzja? – ożywił się. - Nie muszę tam iść, tak? Wcale nie muszę wyciągać kopyt? Wąchać kwiatków od spodu? Robić za pokarm robaków? Nie muszę?

Brew kobiety uniosła się do góry.

- To twoja decyzja.

- Uf… Ha… Hahaha! To mi ulżyło! – zaśmiał się, czując, jak schodzi z niego napięcie. - Już myślałem… Ale ten, to jak mogę wrócić do siebie? Zakładając, że to nie jest jakiś pojebany sen, a mam wielką nadzieję, że jest.

- Zapytaj kim jestem – powiedziała.

- Co? – Uniósł brwi zaskoczony.

- Zapytaj kim jesteś.

- O co… Ten… To kim jesteś? – W sumie powinien od razu o to zapytać, w końcu była jedyną, która go widziała.

- Jestem Żniwiarzem.

Kagami zrobił wielkie oczy, cofając się o kilka kroków.

- Zamierzasz mnie ciachnąć jakąś straszną kosą czy coś? Ej, ale sama powiedziałaś, że wcale nie muszę nigdzie, kurna, iść! – Z rozmachem usiadł po turecku na podłodze, zakładając ręce na piersi. - I ja tu zostaje, nigdzie się, kuźwa, nie zamierzam stąd ruszać!

Kobieta zaśmiała się pod nosem, sprawiając, że Kagami zamknął usta, stukając o siebie zębami.

- Jesteś naprawdę zabawny, Kagami Taiga. Dużo życia jeszcze w tobie tkwi. Wiedziałam, że nie będziesz łatwą osobą.

- Co to niby ma znaczyć? – wyburczał nachmurzony.

Kobieta również przysiadła na podłodze.

- Jak już mówiłam, jestem Żniwiarzem. Jestem twoim przewodnikiem. Jeszcze nie umarłeś. Twoje ciało wciąż żyje, ale ma się na tyle źle, że jesteś właśnie tutaj, na granicy. – Spojrzała poważnie w jego oczy, a Kagami zacisnął dłonie na kolanach. – Możesz zdecydować, czy chcesz zostać, czy chcesz pójść ze mną.

- To chyba jasne, że wolę zostać!

- Jesteś tego pewien? Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien? – Oczy kobiety zabłysły, a Kagami przypomniał sobie, kogo mu przypominają.

- Dlaczego… Dlaczego przypominasz kogoś, kogo znam? – mruknął, chrząkając.

Uniosła brwi, patrząc na swoje ciało.

- To nie był mój wybór, tylko twój.

- Co? – wydukał.

- Zwykle przybieramy postać, która byłaby najbardziej odpowiednia dla kogoś, tak, aby się jej nie wystraszył.

- Żadnej kosy? – spytał sceptycznie.

- Czasem bywa i tak – uśmiechnęła się. – Kogo ci przypominam?

- Przyjaciela – mruknął. – Oczy. – Machnął w jej stronę ręką. - Ma takie same. – W głowie mu się nie mieściło, że chciał, żeby ten cholerny dziad, Kuroko, odprowadzał go do jakiejś pieprzonej krainy wiecznego snu.

- Rozumiem. – Pokiwała głową. – Ale nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.

- Czy chcę tu zostać? Jasne, że chce! Kto by, kurna, chciał umierać?

- Zmęczeni bólem. Zmęczeni cierpieniem. Gotowi na śmierć. Zdesperowani. Nieszczęśliwi. Chorzy. Załamani. Niezdecydowani. Niepewni…

Kagami czuł, jak zimny dreszcz wędruje wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Przecież, do licha, to jasne, że chciał żyć…

- Zanim zdecydujesz, musisz wiedzieć, że twoje ciało jest w kiepskim stanie. Czeka cię ból, Kagami Taiga. – Jej głos zabrzmiał stalą, która posłała kolejne dreszcze po jego ciele. – Czeka cię dużo bólu. A jeszcze więcej bólu czekać cię będzie przez resztę życia. Ludzie zawsze czują ból. Całe ich życie to ból. Ludzie to cierpienie, Kagami Taiga.

Kagami czuł się, jakby oczy kobiety zamieniły się w dwa przerażające magnesy, od których nie mógł oderwać wzroku, które przykuły go do miejsca.

- Jeżeli pójdziesz ze mną, nie będziesz czuł bólu, już nigdy więcej. Twoje istnienie uwolni się od ludzkiej niedoskonałości, już nigdy nie poczujesz bólu.

- Co… Co jest po drugiej stronie?

- Na to nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć. Zadaj inne pytanie.

- Ale skąd mam wiedzieć, co jest lepsze, jak nie wiem, co mnie czeka? – warknął zirytowany. – Nie mówisz mi całej prawdy.

- Mówię tylko prawdę. Mówię tyle, ile masz wiedzieć. Czeka cię życie ludzkie w bólu lub całkowite uwolnienie od niego.

- Ale już nie życie, tak?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się tylko tajemniczo, a Kagami warknął z frustracją.

- Jesteś tak samo wkurwiająca jak on – syknął. Cholerny Kuroko.

- Jaka jest twoja decyzja?

- Nie wiem.

- Chcesz zostać czy pójść ze mną?

Chciał na nią warknąć, chciał wrzasnąć, że oczywiście, że chciał żyć. Ale milczał.

Kobieta westchnęła cicho.

- Zastanów się, Kagami Taiga. Dam ci trochę czasu. Jeżeli jesteś pewien swojego, twoje ciało cię przyjmie. Jeżeli nie, to znaczy, że się wahasz, a wtedy decyzja należy do ciebie. Rozważ to dobrze. Przyjdę znowu i powiesz mi, co postanowiłeś.

Kobieta wstała i ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza znikając za najbliższym zakrętem. Kagami gapił się w to miejsce, czując się, jakby miał nad głową jeden wielki znak zapytania. Pieprzyć to. Pieprzyć to wszystko, do cholery.

Wstał pospiesznie i udał się do sali, na której leżał. Drzwi były uchylone i Kagami zerknął do środka. Wzdrygnął się, widząc siebie samego, w bandażach, podłączonego do miliona rurek i pikających maszyn. To było… To było najgorsze doświadczenie, jakie człowiek może mieć. To było… To było…

- Dai-chan…

Oderwał wzrok od swojego ciała, czując, że zbiera mu się na wymioty i popatrzył na siedzących koło łóżka Aomine i Satsuki. Twarz Aomine była w lepszym stanie niż wtedy, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, ale Kagami widział napięcie na niej, znał go zbyt dobrze, wiedział, że to tylko maska. W dodatku bardzo źle założona, która pękała i kruszyła się, choć usilnie próbował nad nią panować. Przygnębiona Momoi przesuwała dłonią po ramieniu Daikiego.

- Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? – mruknął ochryple Aomine, masując palcami powieki.

- Tyle co i ty. Trzeba czekać…

Aomine syknął głośno ze złością, a Satsuki umilkła.

- Czekać i czekać! Ile, do cholery, można czekać? – warknął rozeźlony.

- Dai-chan, tak trzeba, nic więcej się nie da zrobić, a złością nic nie osiągniesz…

- Jak mam się nie złościć?! – huknął, łapiąc ją za ramiona. – Jak mam nie być wściekły?! Powiedz mi, do cholery! – Potrząsnął nią. - Jak mam na niego patrzeć i siedzieć z założonymi rękami?!

- A-aomine… - załkała, nie wiedząc, czym jest bardziej przerażona - jego złością, czy tym, co szalało w jego oczach. Aomine ciężko wydmuchiwał powietrze przez nos, patrząc na nią z taką mieszanką złości i rozpaczy, że nawet nie wiedziała, że tyle emocji jest w stanie pomieścić człowiek.

Ręce Aomine puściły ją i oparł czoło o jej ramię. Drżącymi ramionami objęła go, głaskając po napiętych plecach.

- Powiedz, że to się nie dzieje – wychrypiał zduszonym głosem, a Satsuki z trudem hamowała cisnące się do oczu łzy. – Jeżeli on… - Przełknął ciężko ślinę. – Ja nie wiem, co się stanie, Satsuki, nie wiem.

- Nie mów tak! Aomine, wszystko będzie dobrze, musi być dobrze! Kagami-kun wyjdzie z tego, zobaczysz! Nawet nie waż się myśleć, że będzie inaczej!

Stojąc przy łóżku, Kagami patrzył na nich, czując, jak coś rozdziera go od środka. Jak coś rozszarpuje mu wszystkie wnętrzności, miażdży. Cholera. I co… I co ten cholerny Aomine? Co to z jakieś załamywanie, do licha, kurwa no! To jasne, że będzie dobrze! Że wyjdzie z tego i zrobi to tylko po to, żeby, do cholery, skopać mu to miękkie dupsko, kuźwa mać. Kagami zerknął na swoje ciało. Z bliska wyglądało jeszcze gorzej. Ale wróci. Zniesie wszystko. Wszystko. Wszystko będzie lepsze od tego, co widział w oczach Aomine. Dotknął dłoni swojego ciała, jednak jego ręka przeszła przez nie. Położył ją na piersi, lecz efekt był ten sam. Nie mógł… Nie mógł wrócić. Tylko do jasnej cholery, dlaczego? Dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy?! Przecież tego chciał! Halo, tępe chuje na górze, chce wrócić i to już, zaraz, natychmiast!

Warknął ze złością, gdy kolejne próby nic nie dały i zaraz zasępił się. Ta cholerna Żniwiarka podobna do Kuroko powiedziała, że nie wróci, jeżeli nie będzie pewien. Ale przecież był! Chciał! Choćby nie wie jak miało boleć… Choćby… Zniesie to, zniesie wszystko. Kurwa.

* * *

Kagami próbował wielu sposobów. Dotykał ręki, nóg, głowy, serca, raz nawet położył się na łóżku. Ale ni chuja. Nie działało. Jego zjebane ciało nie chciało go z powrotem. No jak to tak można, właściciela nie przyjmować? Co za czasy nastały, żeby człowiek do własnego ciała nie mógł się dostać. Prócz prób wejścia z powrotem w swoją skórę, Kagami starał się odszukać tę cholerną Żniwiarkę, żeby mu, do licha, pomogła jakoś wrócić, bo przecież nie było innej opcji, nie zamierzał umierać.

Nie zamierzał też nigdy więcej patrzeć na Aomine takim, jakim był teraz. To było… To było ponad jego siły. Mimo że jego ciało leżało na łóżku to czuł, jakby coś rozszarpywało jego serca na drobniutkie kawałeczki. Aomine właściwie nie opuszczał jego sali, wychodził tylko wtedy, gdy musiał, lecz zaraz wracał z powrotem i siedział na tym niewygodnym krześle w kompletnym milczeniu. Czasem zasypiał, kładąc głowę na łóżku, tuż przy jego ręce. Kagami nie raz próbował w takiej chwili dotknąć go, pogłaskać po tych zmierzwionych włosach, przycisnąć usta do jego karku, jak robił to wielokrotnie w domu, gdy budził się pierwszy do pracy, a Aomine jeszcze spał, a on mógł się przez chwilę pogapić na niego w całkowitej ciszy i pozwolić sobie na jakąś taką osobistą, miękką refleksję, na własną, prywatną czułość, co bardzo rzadko lub prawie wcale nie robili. Ale nie mógł. Nie mógł go dotknąć, tak samo jak nie mógł dotknąć własnego ciała. A niczego innego nie pragnął jak właśnie tego. Jak objęcia tego dupka. Mimo że się pokłócili.

Kagami przypomniał sobie, że tego dnia się pokłócili. Ostatnio dość często się żarli. Wróć, oni wiecznie się żarli, ale to było momentami nawet zabawne, jednak zaczęli sobie działać na nerwy dużo bardziej. Dużo mocniej. Tak bardzo, że Kagami czasem zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko tak naprawdę ma sens. Czy nadal… czy nadal to ciągnąć, skoro napadały go coraz większe wątpliwości. Tamtego dnia pokłócili się tak poważnie. Tak chyba za bardzo. Pamiętał, że powiedział mu, żeby się wyniósł, jak mu nie pasuje. A Aomine obiecał, że to zrobi.

Kagami czuł duszność na samo wspomnienie. Tak wiele bólu ludzie są w stanie sobie zadać. A im bardziej sobie to uświadamiał, tym bardziej odczuwał, jak to tkwienie na granicy mu ciąży.

Pamiętał, że był zły. Że był tak cholernie wściekły i rozgoryczony. Miał wrażenie, że więcej już nie zniesie, że chyba… Że chyba tego nie czują. Ale nie miał czasu, by rozmyślać nad tym, bo dostali wezwanie. Płonęła hala targowa. To tam się to stało. To tam mało nie zginął. Pobudzony złością dołączył do ekipy wchodzącej do płonącej hali. A potem… Potem było dużo ognia, gorąca, smrodu, dymu… I ten przerażający, potworny zgrzyt walącej się konstrukcji…

Wzdrygnął się nieprzyjemnie, kierując spojrzenie na Aomine, który westchnął ciężko przez sen. Po raz chyba tysięczny wyciągnął rękę, by go dotknąć i jak zawsze jego dłoń przeszła przez niego. To, co czuł w takich chwilach, chyba było rozpaczą.

Aomine tkwił przy nim dniami i nocami. Nie chodził do pracy. Nie opuszczał go nawet na krok, a Kagami z rosnącą desperacją patrzył, jak w tych niebieskich oczach coraz silniej goreje szaleństwo.

Nie raz i nie dwa wędrował po sali, klnąc i pomstując na tego idiotę, by się ruszył, by wrócił do domu, by się wyspał, by coś zjadł, bo wygląda jak jakaś zmora, a jego facet nie może wyglądać jak zmora.

Nie raz kibicował Aomine, gdy ten warczał, syczał i wydzierał się na tego pieprzonego glona, który tylko powtarzał, że trzeba czekać aż się wybudzi, że nic nie mogą zrobić. Ile, kurwa, można czekać?! Co oni są? Za co oni biorą te kokosy?! Żadnego z nich pożytku, jak nawet nie są wstanie pomóc człowiekowi wrócić do własnego ciała!

Nie raz miał ochotę przegonić wszystkich odwiedzających go. Nie umiał się cieszyć tym, że przychodzą, że pamiętają, że się troszczą. Nie umiał. Nie potrafił. Nie, gdy patrzył na siedzącego w kącie Aomine, który próbował zachować kamienny spokój, a Kagami wiedział, że za tą kiepskiej jakości maską kryje się ból… Złość, zirytowanie, zniecierpliwienie, przygnębienie, rozpacz. Którego nikt nie miał prawa oglądać. Nikt. Bo Aomine nie chciał, by ktokolwiek to widział. Bo Kagami nie chciał, by ktokolwiek widział go tak obnażonego. Bo sam widział go takiego po raz pierwszy.

Kagami westchnął ciężko, kładąc się niemal nos w nos z Aomine. Palcem wodził w powietrzu po liniach jego twarzy, nosie, czole, ustach… Ile by dał, by móc go dotknąć tak naprawdę. Aomine sapnął i uchylił powieki, a Kagmi zamarł, czując, jak wszystko ściska go w środku, gdy te zamglone snem, ale wciąż zmęczone oczy patrzyły prosto w jego oczy tak, że przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Daiki może jednak go widzi… Przyglądał się, jak Aomine unosi się, pocierając pełną napięcia twarz i przeczesuje rozczochrane włosy. Daiki westchnął po raz kolejny, opierając łokieć na łóżku i patrząc w jego nieprzytomną twarz. Przez dłuższą chwilę w pokoju słychać było tylko pikanie maszyn. Po raz kolejny powietrze z szelestem upuściło usta Aomine, gdy ten oparł czoło na jego ręce.

Kagami z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując duszące uczucie w gardle. Ten… ten cholerny dziad. No mógłby się ogarnąć, a nie robić im tego. Przecież… No przecież będzie dobrze…

- Długo każesz czekać na siebie…

Kagami zamarł, słysząc cichy, stłumiony i mrukliwy głos Aomine. Jak zaklęty patrzył na palce, które wolno sunęły po jego nieruchomej ręce.

- To durne gadać do kogoś, kto cię nie słyszy, ale spróbuj mnie zostawić… - zaciął się, przełykając ciężko ślinę. – Tylko spróbuj. A znajdę cię. Znajdę cię nawet na dnie piekła i zamorduję za to.

Kagami parsknął śmiechem, czując jak coś rozmymłanego dusi go w gardle i miał ochotę palnąć tego debila w łeb.

- Mógłbyś się już obudzić. Nie mam kogo pokonać w kosza, nawet nie mam siły, żeby grać. Wszystko smakuje nie tak jak powinno i cholera, nie mogę spać, jak nie kopiesz mnie tymi przeszczepami i nie zabierasz mi kołdry, i nie gadasz przez sen w tym durnym języku, którego nie rozumiem – zaśmiał się cicho, a był to śmiech tak rozpaczliwy, że Kagami zacisnął oczy, pocierając je palcami.

Zamknij się, no zamknij się.

- To cholernie pedalskie, zjebie, ale brakuje mi nawet tego twojego przykrywania jak wstajesz pierwszy i tego całowania w kark.

Kagami wzdrygnął się, czując, jak zalewa go palące zażenowanie. No jak by go walnął w ten durny łeb, to by się przekonał! Zajebie go! Zajebie, jak tylko się obudzi! Kurwa, na kanapę z tym dupkiem, a nie rozczulać się nad nim, zjeb jeden!

- Kurwa, Taiga, wracaj, bo nie jest dobrze…

Drżący głos nie pasował do Aomine. Kagami chciał go uderzyć, kopnąć, potrząsnąć nim. Cokolwiek. Cokolwiek byle nie słyszeć tego w jego głosie, byle tylko…

Obejrzał się, gdy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i weszła Satsuki. Omiotła ich spojrzeniem i zacisnęła zawzięta usta.

- Dai-chan, masz wrócić do domu – powiedziała twardo.

- Satsuki – mruknął Aomine, podnosząc się i pocierając twarz.

- Wstawaj. Masz iść do domu. Wykąpać się i przespać jak człowiek. – Podeszła do niego, łapiąc za ramię.

- Oi, zostaw mnie – burknął, wyrywając rękę.

- Aomine! – Tupnęła nogą. – Nie możesz tak robić! Wyglądasz jak jakaś zmora a nie człowieka! Kagami-kun by cię za to kopnął w ten uparty tyłek.

Kagami z zapałem przytaknął Momoi, warcząc pod nosem, żeby Daiki w końcu się ruszył, bo jeden prawie trup im wystarczy. Był pełen podziwu dla Satsuki. Potrafiła tak wjechać człowiekowi na sumienie, że aż mu się głupio robiło. Chyba powinien się od niej uczyć, jak kopać w dupę tego kretyna. Podążył za nimi. Ktoś w końcu musiał czuwać na tym idiotą. Idąc wraz z nimi do wyjścia ze szpitala, Kagami zauważył osobę, której nie widział już od jakiegoś czasu i poczuł irytację.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego jasnymi, spokojnymi oczami.

- Witam.

- Cześć i nara – prychnął, podążając za Aomine i Satsuki.

- Jak odejdziesz za daleko od swojego ciała, możesz nie wrócić i zapomnieć. – Silny chwyt zatrzymał go w miejscu. Kagami popatrzył na nią z góry.

- Nie martw się, trafię z powrotem. – Wyszarpnął się z jej uścisku i wyszedł ze szpitala idąc za nimi do domu, do mieszkania jego i Aomine.

Siedział na krześle przy stole, przypatrując się i wsłuchując w krzątaninę Aomine. Kagami miał wrażenie, że Daiki z trudem nad sobą panuje. Nie żeby wcześniej było z nim najlepiej, ale teraz, sam w pustym mieszkaniu… Wyobrażał sobie, jakby sam się czuł w takiej sytuacji i chyba by oszalał…

Gapił się, jak Aomine sięga po czajnik i drżącą ręką próbuje zalać kawę. Woda pociekła po jego po jego palcach, a kubek poleciał w ścianę. Kagami zacisnął oczy, słysząc trzask rozbijanego naczynia. I kolejnego. I kolejnego. Aomine miotał się po kuchni aż w końcu kopnął z całej siły w krzesło, które z hukiem uderzyło o lodówkę. Usiadł przy stole i w trzaskiem uderzył głową w blat stołu. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a Kagami rozejrzał się po zdemolowanej kuchni, po czym utkwił wzrok w Aomine, który raz po raz uderzał czołem w stół, obejmując się ramionami. Ciche przekleństwa, które mantrował pod nosem coraz bardziej się załamywały, były coraz bardziej ciche, zduszone, coraz bardziej wilgotne… Kagami z przerażaniem patrzył, jak najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu ledwie panuje nad szlochem.

Aomine wziął głęboki wdech, prostując się i zaciskając oczy. Kagami wstał podchodząc do niego, ale jego ręka po raz kolejny trafiła w próżnie. Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa!

Ocierając oczy sięgnął do kieszeni wyjmując z niej portfel. Czując się coraz bardziej przygnębiony i sfrustrowany, Kagami patrzył, jak Daiki grzebie przez chwilę w portfelu i wyciąga… zdjęcie? Nachylił się nad nim, gapiąc się z uwagą na fotografię i czując, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Nigdy by nie podejrzewał go o coś takiego. Nigdy… Nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że ktoś taki jak Aomine może posiadać ich wspólne zdjęcie. I nosić je w portfelu. I patrzeć na nie. To było zdjęcie z ich wspólnych wakacji. Aomine w ciemnych okularach, a on sam wyszczerzony jak kompletny głupek. Bogowie, jak można coś takiego nosić w portfelu, przecież wyszedł tu jak dureń.

- Wyglądasz jak debil, Taiga – Aomine westchnął ciężko, uśmiechając się jednak lekko.

Że kurwa, co? Kagami spojrzał na niego w irytacją, odruchowo uderzając go w łeb, jednak jego ręka przeszła przez nią. Aomine odchylił głowę, zamykając oczy. Kagami patrzył na niego i patrzył, i zastanawiał się, czego jeszcze nie wiedział. Nie mógł ukrywać, że miał wrażenie – przynajmniej od dłuższego czasu – że w tym związku to on jest tą osobą która… której bardziej zależy. Czasem ciężko było wyłapać w zachowaniu Aomine, kiedy jest poważny, a kiedy żartuje i Kagami nie mógł się oszukiwać, że nie raz myślał, że Daiki jest z nim, bo mu to po prostu pasowało. Było wygodne. Bynajmniej nie domagał się żadnych zasranych wyznań każdego dnia, sam też nie zamierzał ich czynić, nie jest kurwa jakąś cholerną babą. Ale czasem… Czasem miał wątpliwości. Czasem nie wiedział, na czym stoi, czy to jest coś stabilnego, czy… czy coś innego. I nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie sprawia mu to bólu. A nie umieli o tym rozmawiać. No po prostu… po prostu nie. W zamian tego działali sobie na nerwy. I to czasem tak, że Kagami miał tego wszystkiego dość, a sens tego wszystkiego po prostu niknął mu sprzed oczu. Ale teraz… Teraz Kagami wiedział. Po prostu wiedział.

Czuwał przy Aomine całą noc. Patrzył jak śpi, jak rzuca się przez sen, jak owija się kołdrą, by nad ranem skopać ją z siebie. Jak zawsze. Chciał ją poprawić – też jak zawsze – ale nie mógł.

Wrócił razem z nim do szpitala. Patrzył przez długi czas na samego siebie i czuł, że już wie, czego chce. Że… że już nie ma żadnych wątpliwości.

- Witam.

Kagami kiwnął głową, nawet nie patrząc na kobietę.

- Rozumiem, że zdecydowałeś.

- Tak. Zamierzam wrócić. Jestem tego pewien.

Spojrzał na kobietę, której spokojne jasne oczy były wpatrzone w niego.

- Będę to pamiętał?

- To zależy od ciebie, od twojej siły. Możesz zapomnieć, możesz coś pamiętać, różnie to bywa.

- Chciałbym to pamiętać. – Przeniósł wzrok na śpiącego przy łóżku Aomine i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Mógłbym mu nawtykać, że płakał za mną jak nastolatka. – Zaśmiał się, ale był to śmiech pełen miękkich nut i czułości.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Jak niczego innego w życiu. Ten debil tak szybko się ode mnie nie uwolni. – Podszedł do łóżka.

- Miło było cię poznać, Kagami Taiga. Obyśmy się szybko nie spotkali. – Oczy kobiety zamigotało, a usta wykrzywiły w uśmiechu.

- Możesz wpaść, jak już będę starym, ledwo zipiącym dziadem. – Parsknął śmiechem. – No, to lecę. Witaj, kurwa, w domu. – Dotknął swojego ciała i po raz pierwszy poczuł, że czegoś dotyka…

Czuł, że oddycha z trudem, jakby coś ciężkiego zaległo mu w piersi. Uch, był taki zdrętwiały, taki obolały… Z trudem otworzył oczy, a rozmazany obraz raził go w oczy. Szlag by to trafił, pieprzony szpital. Czuł się jakiś taki otępiały i pognieciony, jakby go ktoś rozwałkował. Uhhh, a jak go wszystko bolało. Nawet nie był wstanie powiedzieć co, po prostu wszystko rwało i pulsowało bólem. Z trudem przekręcił głowę w bok, dostrzegając śpiącego Aomine z głową na łóżku.

_Aomine… _

_Aomine. _

_Aomineaomineaomineaomine!_

Uśmiechnął się lekko, czując, że nawet twarz go boli i uniósł z wysiłkiem rękę, kładąc dłoń na tej rozczochranej głowie i czując tak niewysłowioną ulgę, że wyczuwa pod palcami miękkość jego włosów, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

Aomine wzdrygnął się unosząc i patrząc na niego nieprzytomnymi, rozespanymi oczami. Przez dłuższą chwilę gapili się na siebie bez słowa, aż Aomine zerwał się z krzesła i ruszył do wyjścia. Kagami chciał za nim zawołać, ale gardło miał tak zaschnięte, że nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Lecz Aomine wrócił po minucie i patrząc na niego w napięciu, przysiadł na łóżku.

- Kontaktujesz?

- Tak… debil…u – wychrypiał, przymykając oczy. Uuuh, ale był zmęczony.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Jak…cholerny…trup…

Aomine przez chwilę milczał, a Kagami z trudem otworzył oczy.

- To nie jest, kurwa, śmieszne, ty zjebie – zawarczał. Kagami wykrzywił usta w delikatnym uśmiechu, a do sali wszedł Midorima i pielęgniarka, zmuszając Aomine do odsunięcia się. Nawet nie wiedział, o co go pytali, najważniejsze było, że pozwolili mu spać. Pogrążył się miękkim śnie, z którego znikał ból, a pojawiło się przyjemne odrętwienie i niemoc, wywołane lekami przeciwbólowymi.

Otworzył oczy, patrząc się przez chwilę w sufit, aż obraz zaczął nabierać ostrości. Krzesło zaszurało o podłogę, a Kagami dostrzegł pochylającego się nad nim Aomine wpatrującego się w niego z napięciem. Z czymś dziwnym, dusznym w oczach. Z czymś, co Kagami instynktownie rozumiał. Wiedział. Czuł.

- Cześć – wychrypiał, a Aomine bez słowa podał ku kubek ze słomką. Upił kilka łyków, czując, że jego gardło powoli wraca do życia.

- Ile dni spałem?

- Kilka – mruknął Aomine, przysiadając na łóżku i chyba nie za bardzo wiedział, co ma począć z rękami. Kilka, oczywiście.

Mimo otępienia i pulsującego bólu gdzieś na granicy świadomości, Kagami czuł się irracjonalnie lekko. Pewnie, lekko i jakoś tak… dobrze…

- Byłeś tu cały czas – bardziej spytał niż stwierdził, a Aomine odwrócił głowę, wzruszając ramionami. Kagami westchnął sam do siebie. Uparte to to jak cholera. Chyba znowu to on musi robić za ciotę.

- Daiki…

Aomine wzdrygnął się, kierując ponownie wzrok na niego. Taiga wyciągnął rękę, którą Aomine z wahaniem złapał i przysunął się bliżej.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał cicho, bawiąc się jego palcami.

- Cholernie chce mi się spać.

- Tyle dni gnicia w łóżku, a tobie dalej chce się spać, głupku? – parsknął, a jednak Kagami wiedział, że jest to śmiech mający mało wspólnego ze śmiechem.

- Miałem takie koszmary, że hoho. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Ale zdaje się, że muszę coś powiedzieć, bo chyba nie ruszymy dalej.

- Co? – Aomine popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany.

- Miałem koszmary, ale to nie ważne… Jestem taki zmęczony… Ech. Ale kocham cię, Daiki.

Aomine zdębiał. Gapił się bez słowa na Kagamiego, który patrzył na niego spokojnie, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i po prostu… no po prostu…

- W baby się bawimy? Co to za wyznania? – zakpił, wykrzywiając usta w uśmiechu, ale Kagami widział, jak jego oczy ciemnieją.

- Kocham cię, Daiki – powtórzył cierpliwie, zmierzając tym razem dowiedzieć się… wiedzieć wszystko. Bez chowania się. - Chcesz to usłyszeć jeszcze raz?

Aomine milczał, patrząc i patrząc, a jego maska kruszyła się i sypała, a Taiga czuł, jak coś boleśnie wbija mu się w sam środek serca.

Aomine oparł czoło na jego piersi. Kagami uniósł rękę, kładąc ją na jego głowie i po raz kolejny rozkoszując się tym, że czuje jego ciepło.

- Też cię kocham – wychrypiał stłumionym głosem, a Kagami uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zabiłbym cię, gdybyś…

- Wiem, wiem. Nawet w piekle.

Aomine zesztywniał, a Kagami miał ochotę zaśmiać się, ale był taki zmęczony. Tak bardzo zmęczony i obolały…

- Pomówimy o ślubie i dzieciach potem. Jutro. Spać mi się chce. Więc chodź tu. – Pociągnął go lekko za włosy.

Daiki przesunął się w górę, kładąc u jego boku. Czy istniało coś lepszego niż ciepło drugiego ciała? Niż to, że może czuć ten zapach, który rozpoznałby nawet na końcu świata?

Miękkie usta dotknęły jego ucha, a nos przesunął się po skroni.

Nie, nie ma nic lepszego.


End file.
